The Scourge of the Plains
by puckpick5r
Summary: The backstory of Luna, leader of the Bandits of the Silver-highland. And her life before she served Selemene and the Dark Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:**

 **1.) I do not own Dota 2, valve does and seems to do it well**

 **2.) Cover picture used under creative commons, all works belong to their respective owners**

 **.**

 **/wall215712914?offset=40**

Please enjoy the story ;)

* * *

A crescent silver flash left a vaporous trail of red, rubies in the silver night as the man's head left his shoulders. "Heads up," Luna muttered, her Amethyst eyes flashing as she bobbed up and down on her mount. She saw all, the unnatural gift in her eyes scouring men leagues away; a blessing of power as she lept into the fray. A brave, stupid soldier held his ground. The weight of Luna's mount ground the leather jerkin and armor into pulp. "Having fun Commander?" A nearby soldier roared, burying his spear in a now fleeing enemy. "They are all pathetic, can't put up a bloody fight, no they can't." Luna retorted, as her mount began to tear at a fallen soldier. "Mm-mm, Thorn my pet, don't spoil that appetite of yours, otherwise we shan't kill any". The large feline grumbled, shaking it's red-tinted mane, spraying Luna with the lifeblood of the enemy. They routed the fleeing troops, killing those who resisted and paraded the survivors back into the Silver-highland; the full moon mirrored in the commander's silver mane.

Luna lounged in her torf-straw throne, glowering at her kneeling captives, wearing the cruel smile of a proud lion. She had shed most of the heavy armor, feet resting on Thorn whose massive girth threw shadows across the dancing flames. "I know ye ways, Luna, bringin' us here to kill us." The thin man said, as he spat in the fire. Thorn growled suddenly, silencing the man, his wits now scattered. The One-eyed-man smiled, he then looked up and sized up the girl, she was an odd one that Luna: beautiful, rough, tough and oozing confidence. Her long silver hair was tied back, framing the golden spray of freckles on her face… And that ass.. His downhill train of thought was disrupted as the negotiation went on. "So you have men of mine do ye?" Luna asked the thin captive. He sneered, "Ye won't see them alive you bitch!" A hard line set in Luna's face, negotiation wasn't her thing, killing however… "Well if you think you have any right to try that after your defeat, we will just kill you lot and rescue them." "Rescue..." The thin man forced out a grim smile; one tempered from the logic of his deeds. "They are long dead you know, strung em' up myself." "If ye let us go, I will tell you where..." He got no further as Luna cut him down. The terrified captives pressed their backs to leather of the Command Tent, the rising shadow a reflection of Luna's rage.

Avery Tarn had been standing near the entrance, he prided himself in his ability to protect Luna. He admired her: her courage, resolve and bravery… Which he lacked at times; he knew not what drove him to it, but intervene he did. "Luna please don't kill them, these are just people who got caught up in this conflict… Sorry Commander… I" Thorn halted as Luna stalked toward Avery; the young man tensed as he saw Thorn scurrying back to his prone position, oblivious to the fire he had tread to dust. The slap sent the young man reeling. He felt himself lifted back to his feet, a very angry Luna gripping his collar, while staring him down with flashing eyes. He couldn't help but advert his eyes...couldn't drag them away from her lovely cleavage… "Cheeky aren't you?" Heat flushed through him as she continued the verbal barrage, further enraged by his wandering gaze. "Absolutely disrespectful..."You pig, just because were are childhood friends!"Upon realizing how close they were, the audience of terrified captives watching, and the smile twitching on her lips; she pulled him into her room.

"Thank you though, saved me there… temper always gets the worst of me." "Any-who back to the reason yer here, I'm just in that mood again". She said, leaning in to bite his earlobe. Heat rushed down his body, Luna was an animal. She would drag a nice looking chap she fancied into her room, every half moon to sate her lust. Avery had spoken with the guys lucky or not enough to get taken back to Luna's "den", as they dubbed it. He ran his hand through his mid length blond hair, the butterflies were back, every time he saw her or was near her; he even went to lengths to avoid her at times… "Come on, the night won't get younger you know", the husky tone in Luna's voice tore him back to reality where the young women – who was just letting down her hair, had stripped at a rate which defied time and space. Time seemed to slow as he trudged toward her futon, heart pounding, a heavy weight resting on his heart as he realized he would be nothing more than another notch on her belt. He could smell her now, the aroma of her blankets, the spring of pine under her straw mattress. Luna knelt forward brushing her lips against his, her silver hair shrouding her fine features; Avery gently cupped her cheek, brushing strands of her from her face and deepening the kiss. She surprised him, pushing her tongue into his mouth… the steak she had eaten, and another taste, one that could only be Luna bust forth. She bowed her head, breaking the kiss and nibbling his earlobe; a quick bite, as she found his neck. He felt her heart flutter as he worked his way down the smooth, pale skin, felt her nails on his back as he cupped her breast. "You beast… got me all hot and bothered, you will tend to that, will you?" As he gave no response, she cupped his fine cheekbones; peering into his eyes. Avery had captured her nipple in his mouth, rolling it around his tongue as he peered upward. Luna's face was flushed, the scarlet blush painting the golden freckles a rosin gold. True to her word and her rising scent; the smirk on her face suggested she had plans for him. She wove her hands into the short hair, guiding his tongue down to her throbbing clit. He admired her curves, the well toned muscles which even made some of the soldiers jealous. Luna leaned back, spreading her legs as Avery gently spread her folds and shifted forward. "Are you not going to beg are you?" The question caught him off-guard, sending shivers down his spine. "Luna..." he started. "That's Commander to you, whelp" she replied with a sly grin. He cleared his throat, looking up into her rapture dulled eyes, and begged. "Well, if you say it like that.." she shifted forward and sitting on his face, clamping her legs around his head as he went to work. His tongue moved with quick strokes up and down, turning his head as Luna's juices flowed over him. Luna moaned, clawing at his back and finding herself in a state of ecstasy. A throbbing began, a pressure building under the relentless assault on her genitals. Luna thrust herself forward, grinding herself to the rhythm of the pulsation. She was going to orgasm from the stimulation alone so she decided to remedy this. "Poor wee thing!", Avery broke the cunnilingus as Luna triumphantly held his member, licked her hand as a cat it's paw and, tugged at the length of the shaft. "Let me guess, top nightstand drawer?", Luna paused at the question, slowing the hand-job to a tantalizing rate. "You honor me, I didn't know the whole barrack knew", Luna's smirk was back; the comment still made her blush, as she caught the condom and turned to face him. Avery removed his clothes, embracing Luna as she slid her hands up his abs, fingering his lunar-moth necklace – the mark of their clan. She kissed him, carnal pleasure boiling her blood as she pushed him back. Luna tore the condom packet with her teeth popping it into her mouth, as she covered the bulging cock. Avery looked up at Luna, she bit her lip in anticipation, rubbing her pussy as she asserted herself over him. "I normally like my mounts a wee bit bigger" she commented, as she guided the shaft inside her drenched insides. Luna gasped as each inch sunk into her burning pussy, Avery's cock throbbing inside her. He took control, increasing the temp… Sending her breasts flying and, enjoying the smacking sound of her well formed rear. Luna growled as he cupped he ass, "can't have you fiddling my bum." She panted as Avery pushed her back, slowing down the pace and thrusting as hard and deep as possible. He left her bottom alone, paying close attention to her erect nipples, breasts glistening with a sweet sweat. He was slowly reaching his limit, his breathing becoming jagged made faster by the weight her smell added to the air. "I'm going to cum!" she screamed, Avery held her as he felt her drench him; felt his seed flow into her, the uncontrollable squeezing on his cock and the tremors of orgasm that shook her. Luna looked at him with glassy eyes, the afterglow of rapture shining in her cheeks, then she surprised him by bursting into tears. Avery felt a jolt of adrenaline running up his spine, Luna never cried… She was fearless… indomitable, he couldn't have hurt her is he wanted to… Could he? "They're all dead, I've never lost so many men and women… All because of my blood lust… I failed to protect them." Avery felt like the world was standing on it's head, he sank into her quivering warm body, head spinning as the ice of her tears slid down his chest. He shivered, pulling her to him, he gently stroking her iridescent hair. He knew they had suffered massive loses. Most of the reserve camps murdered during the Battle. "It's not fair." she mumbled sleepily, as the younger man lay looking at the moonlight breaking through the leather tent; wondering what the hell was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

A brisk wind blew softly through the tent, Avery turned as a beam of morning light sent slivers of light flashing off his crude silver necklace. A stray sunbeam broke through the top of the tent, falling onto Luna's exposed form. Accented by her pale hair, Avery carefully observed the slight blush of her exposed breasts, tinged by the morning chill. He softly propped himself up on his elbow, listening to Luna's breathing. Luna murmured some inaudible phrase, wrapping herself in a cocoon of blankets. Avery smirked to himself, rolled out of bed, and filled the bowl on the nightstand to wash his face. His face stared back at him, his Grey eyes tired as his twenty years suddenly seemed a bit too young. He gently paced to Luna's side, sweeping the hair off her face, and planting a quick kiss on her forehead. He then proceeded to throw on his clothes, walking out the cloth door into the morning sunlight. The Bandits cheered as Avery walked to them, perched on on carved benches around the crackling fire they waited for their favorite person: Chef Avery. Someone gruffly ruffled Avery's hair, "Avery, fix us some tea will you?" Callum asked, his trademark idiotic grin stretching his egg-like head. "In a minute" Avery answered, placing potatoes in a corner of the fire where he found some ideal coals. He took the bread off the rack, passing it out, hanging the kettle over the fire and dug in his pockets for some mint. "I guess our poor boy didn't get much sleep, I like my rest too much to envy you..." he passed Torri a clay mug of Mint Tea, trying not to smile as she smugly teased him. He speared a golden-brown potato as he seated himself on the bench, laughing at the terrible jokes that she always reserved for him. He greeted Brent and Oliver as they sat down, watching Avery prepare the soup for lunch. "So that's when all my fishin' baits bin going, why can't you ever fix us some meat?" Oliver lamented in his typical drawl. "Never seen you not eat your soup Oliver, besides you can't fish here, we left the last river weeks ago." "Anyway, we had meat yesterday" Avery said replacing the rapidly diminishing potatoes. The giant cat slunk into view, as Thorn affectionately styled Avery's hair with his rough tongue. "Yeah, yeah here you go" the young man said, heaving a cow's leg into the cat's sleepy maw. The creature curled itself around his, producing an amazing surround-sound of sharp teeth on bone. "See look at him, givin' all our food to that cat, the nerve of the man!" Avery shot a smirk at Oliver, trying to escape Luna's affectionate pet; he caught a glimpse of the fabric screen of Luna's tent rustled, and a sleepy Luna walked out. She sat next to Torri, who instantly produced a brush, running it through the older girl's hair. "You really are hopeless Luna, can't ever do your hair in the morning" Torri said, holding her head high as she insulted Luna. "Hmmmm" Luna murmured, as the group waited in tense silence for Torri's typical exploit. Brent laughed, the normally silent man grinning. "See, this works every morning; this daft girl never hears a thing until after her tea..." Torri had just turned to find the mug empty, as Luna cracked her knuckles. "which daft girl, Sweety?" Luna asked, pulling the brunette's short, choppy hair. "Avery, you up for some archery practice?" Oliver asked, dragging his eyes from Torri's punishment. "I never get why you two bother with bows, it's a cowards weapon." Luna said; having done her share of light abuse, as she contently brushed the younger girl's hair. Oliver frowned, "I bet you're terrible at archery Luna, you should stick to brushing your hair." He said, noting the confident smirk she gave in response. "Well, If I can do what your best archer does, Avery needs to cook me something nice." She said, shaking the brush at the two men. "Hang on… What do I have to do with this" Avery interrupted, thinking of the amount of food he made every day. "Well..." Luna said counting on her fingers, "You are the only one who can cook, I suppose your the best archer… And I wouldn't mind having you around." His heart skipped a beat, "Sounds like I need to start practicing If I want any chance of winning." Avery said, as he and Oliver left for the makeshift archery range. Oliver stopped and turned to face the girls. "What do we get If we win the bet? I almost forgot to ask." Torri feigned disappointment, "We almost had that Sucker too… Why do you always make bets with the smart ones, Luna?" Luna raised an eyebrow, "Well, what would you like… Anything within reason works." Avery and Oliver's faces lit up, as a goofy smile appeared on Avery's face. He quickly whispered something to Oliver, who gave a short laugh as Luna hopelessly tried to listen. "Ok, if you lose, you'll need to give Thorn a wash." Avery said, trying to keep a straight face. Torri gasped, "Of course, you know Luna will have a real struggle; we all know Thorn really hates water..." "So we meet at the river one league back, or no deal." Oliver cut in snootily, swinging his hips mockingly as he passed Luna. "Come now Oliver, we must prepare for our crushing defeat." Oliver stated, pompously leering at Torri. The younger girl threw the brush at him, missing the lanky spider-like frame that defined Oliver. "Don't come back!" Torri yelled, as Avery turned and waved, as Oliver pocketed the hairbrush.

"Hmmm, have you decided on a guy you like yet?" Torri asked, placing her head on Luna's lap. "I'm so jealous, you have an amazing body and could have any man you liked." Torri added, using it as an excuse to prod Luna's curves. "You like Oliver right?" Luna said, cutting to the chase and making the other girl blush. Torri started to protest, her short hair covering her green eyes. Luna quickly interrupted Torri's protests: "Just tell him how you feel, he really is a nice guy, even if he acts nasty most of the time." Torri just nodded as Luna felt an urge to hug her friend, she decided to squeeze the girl's breasts instead. "See, you feel lovely and look just as good!" Luna exclaimed, giving the delayed hug and forcing Torri to smile. Luna looked up as the sun reached the highest point in the sky, blocked out as Thorn slunk into view. A scroll of crude paper had been tied to the cat, a little bow of rough leather held he parchment in place. Luna plucked the message from Thorn, letting Torri stroke the cat as she read the letter. Luna grinned at the 'Dearest Commander' and, what seemed to be a formal polite challenge written in Avery's cursive. The smile grew as as she read the closing line: 'Get that nice ass of yours over here', written in what seemed to Oliver's attempt at writing. "What does it say?" Torri asked, craning her neck to get a good view of the letter. "It says to kindly bring my bum to archery practice and, to decide the fate of Thorn's bathing." She commented swinging herself and Torri onto Thorn, earning a growl from the cat at the word "bathing". They arrived, at what looked to be the only grove in the endless plain. The broad grasslands spanning beneath the highland-grove, the woods colored by straw targets which peppered the forest shade. Luna noticed the a small target 30 meters from where Avery was standing, each arrow finding it's mark as he silently let out his breath and, released the arrow. "Doesn't look to hard!" Luna announced, as she quickly reached where Avery was standing, taking away his bow. The arrow slipped out of her hand, missing Avery's soft toed boots by a few millimeters. She felt embarrassed, as he bend over and handed her the razor broad-head; smiling gently as he showed her how to nock the arrow to the string. Luna ignored Oliver, who laughed even harder as her next shot impaled the tree above the target. She felt Avery respectfully correct her stance, turning her left hip toward the target. Luna felt a flush of heat run through her, as she noticed how gently he guided her with his muscular frame. She felt oddly protected and safe as Oliver and Torri's bickering became inaudible. "Thunk!" The arrow had hit the target, causing Oliver to turn in surprise. "Sounds like I need to start baking." Avery said feigning disappointment, as he ran his hand through his long hair. Luna discreetly trailed her fingers down his collarbone, gaining back her confidence as she made him blush. "Oyy, I haven't even shot yet!" "Don't you worry Avery, that cat will get washed if It's the last thing I do." Oliver proclaimed, stomping his way over to the target. He rapidly took his stance, shot three arrows in quick succession and clustered the target's bullseye. "Poor Thorn." Torri said, shaking her head in amazement.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tha gràdh mór agam ort" means "I love you", or, "I have love for you".

* * *

The news spread quickly, members of the encampment joined the parade to the river, all gathered around thorn and his mistress. Cheers went around, as Thorn gravely observed the spectacle; a creature which knows his end is near. The cheering became chanting as the embankment of the river came into view. Luna listened to the roaring, as the river dropped into the pool below. The meandering curves dropping suddenly, covered in the spray of mist. The 17 meter drop seemed endless, the yawning abyss howling with a sudden freezing gust. Torri stood shivering, her teeth chattering as she slung herself around Luna. The group formed a semicircle around the platina, the patter of feet dulled by the now falling rain. Luna scanned the crowd: Avery was lugging a large woven cloth, Torri's theatrics were dropping the already uncomfortable temperature and, Thorn slinking to her side sent adrenaline down her spine. Callum was sweating despite the cold. "You wouldn't jump would you?" The large man asked perspiring . Luna smirked, swiftly removing her outer clothing and piling it on the shivering Torri. Torn stared straight at his mistress, gave a dignified sniff, and slowly walked to the gallows that were the embankment. Luna watched the silver-tipped tail bob out of view, tugging thoughtfully at her bosom holder as she turned from the void. She detached the article, throwing it into the crowd, as both men and women cheered. Luna ran off the cliff, yelling as her stomach dropped and the wind screamed in her ears. The rain bit like lashes, rock cliffs seeming too close as the water shot towards her. The cold embrace enveloped her, sending her heart into overdrive, as the air in her lungs seemed acidic with cold. Luna felt the cold vanish and replace with a frantic burning as she kicked to the surface. An island of silver and black floated above her, ignoring the shockwave and shadow sinking below her, Luna swam towards the churning paws. She latched on to Thorn who looked like a depressed version of his former self. Swimming masochistically in small circles, his grizzled maw drooped as his fur hung limply. Luna forced her limbs to obey, wrapping herself around Thorn's neck; letting the old cat paddle her back to shore for what seemed like an eternity. A silver fog drifted along the river bank as Thorn quietly clawed his way onto the grass. Luna slid to the grass, shivering in the now heavy rain. A small rush of dripping water became audible, as Avery pulled himself and a large oilskin bag onto the sandbank. His wet hair plastered against his head gave him an elfin appearance, he had nice ears, Luna noted. Avery dug in the oilskin for a few seconds, producing a towel and Luna's bra. He handed over the cloth, "Thought you might want these." He said with a grin. She quickly covered her chest with the bra, smiling to herself as he danced to keep warm. She found the rest of her clothes in the bag, putting them on and, listening to Avery grunt as Thorn shook water from his pelt. "Can I have the towel Luna? I'm getting a bit cold here." He asked. She looked at the fine-looking man, tossing the cloth with a wry smile. "It's a shame, was starting to like your dancing… It has a certain flair to it." Luna told him, swinging herself onto the very clean Thorn. She faltered for a second, allowing him time to throw on his clothes. Took off however, leaving him struggling with his fur jacket. She noticed he was able to keep pace with Thorn, mixing teasing into the conversation to hide her admiration. "Not to bad for someone who fights from a distance." Luna remarked as they reached the top of the waterfall. "You can swim well enough to shoot a bow any time you want." He responded, adding how crazy one would have to be to swim this time of year.

They arrived at the Highland Camp at dusk, without trace of star and moon. The small group of bandits huddled around the fire, enjoying the soup that had been prepared that morning. Chattan took over the obligation of feeding Thorn; ended up hungry, as Thorn decided the man's dinner was more his taste. Luna decided to retire, after a few rounds of drinking, leaving with Avery as the fire died to the rain. She noticed a sort of revelation overcome Avery as he entered the tent. He confidently held her, gently kissing Luna's lips. As he lay above her on the spartan bed that night, he talked to her. In a soft monologue Avery began to describe her body part by part. He began with her silver hair, running his long fingers through it, finding beauty in the parts Luna had trimmed with her knife. He moved down, describing her eyebrows, her eyes, her nose and mouth and chin. A quick blush of red raced across her spray of golden freckles, as they too failed to escape the meticulous detail. Luna longed for his touch, the warm steady fingers brushing lightly as he wandered down her body. She enjoyed the unusual vulnerability, not wanting to stop the pleasure the sound of his voice gave. It did however, as he reached her toes, gently kissing them. He then lay at her side, peering into her luminous eyes. Luna closed the gap, burying her head into his muscular chest, suddenly feeling very tired. "Hold me lover." She whispered, as Avery complied. " Tha gràdh mór agam ort, Luna." He spoke softly, wishing the young women were awake as he listened to her gentle breathing.

Luna dreamt of heat. The warm waves washing over her, a crippling blanket of warmth that took her will to move. A dull pounding started in her head, as her senses began to dilate. Every dimension of her body seemed wrong, hands too big… Lungs too small. The pounding and flaring heat grew; Luna woke as the bed burned beneath her. She choked, rolling off the futon as scraps of leather fell like burning leaves. A cracking sounded as a beam tore free, splitting the mattress she had just been on. Luna sprawled as she fell, spinning to the floor. "Avery!" She shouted, acrid smoke blocking her lungs and sending spots dancing as the blaze crept closer. Luna tore at her hair as a stray spark set it alight, hungrily consuming her tresses. Someone suddenly, gripped and wrapped Luna in a thick blanket, smothering the flames and carrying her to open air. She looked up to see Avery and Thorn grinning madly at her; a band of raiders had set fire to the encampment during the night. Screams and clinking of iron on iron sent adrenaline down Luna's spine. Avery took off his singed coat, draping it around Luna's naked form. "I killed the Fire-setter, who tried to stab me after heating up our tent… Sorry about being so late, Luna I tried to wake you but you sleep like rock." "A very beautiful gem.." He added weakly, seeing that Luna was not in the best of moods. "It's fine, I forgive you." She said, kissing his lips and plucking her dagger out of his hand.

Luna left Avery as he moved off with his bow, mounting Thorn as she wheeled him towards the enemy. Thorn roared as he fell on the Bandits, tossing men, tearing others. They fought into a group leading the charge down the hill, war cries erupting on both sides. Callum lumbered in, cleaving the first man at the shoulder, severing his spine with a swing of his broadsword. Small streaks of flint glimmered in the firelight, hissing as the archers kept the bandits from scaling the Plateau. A man screamed as he fell from the steep slope, bringing others and rocks tumbling down. Luna wove in and out of the mass, slashing throats with each wheeling turn. The pale grass slippery matted with blood. A Bandit was trampled underfoot, his twitching put to an end as a lance was thrust into him pinned the corpse. A woman vaulted the rim of the small cliff face, long black hair streaming as she effortlessly removed Brent's head. She moved with practiced grace, dodging the swipe of Thorn's paw and getting behind the Behemoth cat; Thorn sank as his tendon was cut. Luna slid off her mount glaring into the woman's onyx eyes hatefully. "I'll cut you for that bitch!" Luna spat, lunging at her opponent and putting her on the defensive. The young woman laughed, twitching the superior reach of her blade to cut around Luna's guard. Luna's cheek opened as the blade slipped past the dagger, "You're Luna? The scourge of the Plains? Mighty respect, but you wont last with that knife." The Woman stated, licking a spray of Luna's blood off her lips. Luna kept back, keeping a distance between them as an axe wielding man rushed her. She brutally slammed her palm into his face, killing him instantly as she grabbed the axe. Twirling the hatchet she guarded with her dagger, forcing her opponent to dance around the swipes of the club like weapon. They traded blows, locking the weapons as purple eyes met onyx. "Luna, why don't we..." The pale woman never finished, slamming her head into Luna's face. Luna never hesitated, ignoring the blood poring from her nose, she brought the axe handle down on the woman's hand. The bone splintered at an odd angle, pain instantly forgotten as a dagger swipe slashed through the bandit's chest. The woman gasped, sent sprawling as Luna hit her, dropping the dagger and gripping fistfuls of long black hair, Luna jerked the woman to her feet. Peering into the dead black eyes of a girl her age, she spat a glob of blood, grinning with bloodied teeth. "I should save you for later. Can't let you go unpunished for killing my men, can I?" She said evilly. "You should kill me, you're going to regret it..." The girl whispered ignoring Luna's gaze and peering onto the battle field. Thorn was going down under massive amounts of enemy soldiers, the feline beast roaring in outrage as the men left him injured, attacking Luna. The black haired Enemy Commander twisted Luna's wrist, forcing her to drop the dagger. Thorn sensing that his mistress was in danger, launched himself at the Bandit who stuck a dagger in Luna's thigh, as Luna sank her to her knees. The black haired woman threw the hatchet at the airborne Thorn, killing the creature as the corpse sailed into her. Beast, woman and row of soldiers fell off the Plateau and into the dark. The seconds seemed endless as Luna suddenly felt hollow. She pulled the knife from her leg, feeling numb; her partner of ten years gone.

Luna limped up to the Highground as the tents around her burned, scanning frantically. She found him, Avery, standing over the fallen Oliver. He stood at the top of the hill, facing ten men and standing tall as his shadow bled out behind him. No man reached the hill, each one of the Avery's arrows felling an attacking Bandit. Luna gulped terror out of the air, stumbling over the field of death that lay sown with corpses and shields. Her steps laborious as she stared at the man on the hill with hollow eyes. Avery's discipline was faultless, shooting without hesitation as enemy arrows embedded themselves in him. He paused, the arrows in the quiver depleted. To Luna's horror he began tearing arrows from his flesh, returning them to the enemy bowmen with each lethal shot.

Luna racing up the hill despite her wounds. Having dispatched the last enemy warrior, Avery's knees buckled as Luna fiercely hugged him. "You look amazing." He murmured, gently running his pale fingers over Luna's ruined nose. "Luna I… Never told you.." Avery choked out, frothy pink blood gracing his lips. Luna gently held a finger to his lips, cupping the young man's head lovingly and kissing him. She felt his body burning feverishly hot as he shuddered for breath. Luna gently brushed his ear with her lips, whispering: "I look forward to seeing you in hell, Avery." A weak smirk lit up his face, "I think your bedroom burns a bit hotter Luna." Avery whispered, as Luna croaked out a whimper. "I'll be waiting for you." Avery said with surprising certainty and confidence that made Luna want to slap him despite herself. She kissed him until until his lips gave way, gray eyes closing as Luna left him.

Luna walked over the desolate field as the gentle morning sun illuminated the Land of the Dead. Gently closing the eyes of dead friends, kissing foreheads as she went. Nothing stirred as Luna walked on, away from the Silver-Highland.

She never looked back.


End file.
